Speak Now
by CoalCompressedIntoPearls
Summary: Au one shot: Katniss is in love with Peeta but she was about to marry another man. Is the future she imagined with Peeta still possible? *Everlark fluff at the beginning and end.* INSPIRED by Taylor Swift's song: Speak now


Katniss looks around the empty room, her long raven like hair twisted into an intricate braid. Two strands hung loosely, framing her face. Her facial features had been enhanced by the light make up her friend, Cinna, one of the most well known stylist in America had applied.

Her dress was dusted with jewels that sparkled and glimmered under the gentle light that illuminates her prep room. Moments ago, this room had been packed with people that served different purposes. Some for her make up, some to pluck her eyebrows, some were here to calm her nerves and some here as her bridesmaid. Now, after her plead for some space, everyone had exited the room, leaving the area completely vacate.

Looking down, Katniss could make out the ever familiar extravagant ring that resides on her ring finger. The gold bands weaved like vines seemed to consume her whole finger. Despite the fact that she was alone, she forced a smile onto her face. But before she could stop herself, her hand found its way towards the drawer infront of her. Pulling it open, she hesitantly took out a box and rested it on her palm. The black box, small in stature, held a great significance in her heart. Almost shakily, she opens up the box. The light above her head reflects off the item inside. A ring. A single rose gold band intermingled with tinges of white gold weaved together to form a "nest" for a delicate pearl. Katniss peered down, as if taking a closer inspection. But in reality, her eyes scans the ring for the familiar one word, craved onto the side of the band.

**_Always.  
_**

Against her better judgement, she glances around the room before carefully slipping off the ring on her finger and replacing it with the simpler one. Smiling softly, her mind brought her back to times she would never forget. It reminded her of every moment she shared with him.

_The sun was slowly rising from the horizon, chasing away the darkness that previously plagued the sky. White fluffs floated lazily, concealing parts of the warmth that radiated off the large sphere. Red and gold intermingled in the sky, fighting for dominance, but neither beat the other, instead the colours created equilibrium with the blue, grey canvas. _

_The meadow was exceptionally quiet except for the symphony conducted by the summer wind that invites all flowers in the area to sway along with the tune. Katniss' hair fans out beneath her and she snuggles closer to Peeta, who's body radiated warmth, security and protection. His toned body is completely bare, concealed only by the thin sheet they had brought with them. A blush spreads across her face as she remembers what they had done last night. The soreness between her legs and the scattered clothing beside them were evidence of what happened. She places her head onto his chest, her slight movement causing his eyes to flutter and eventually open. _

_Peeta's large hands found their way to her hair, before they gently push back the loose strands that escaped during their lovemaking. The hot summer wind caressed their bodies as Peeta pulls her closer towards himself, smiling at their proximity. "Slept well?" he asks softly, almost as if he didn't want to disturb nature's orchestra. _

_"As well as I ever would," she replies smiling into his chest, "No nightmares."_

_Peeta nods before snaking his arm around her waist and somehow manages to bring her even closer. He knew how hard it was for her to deal with her nightmares. She watched her father die in a massacre as a child, witnessed her mum's condition deteriorate and leaving her to fend for both her sister and herself. His hand finds a nearby dandelion before plucking it and placing it in her hair. _

_"Peeta?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is this real or not real?"_

_"Real… Every moment we spend together will always be real. You are my girl on fire."_

_Katniss blushes again then plants a kiss on his bare collarbone, muttering, "I'm never good with words like you are."_

_Peeta chuckles before flipping them over, positioning himself directly ontop of her before leaning down and taking her lips with his. "You don't need to be," he smiles as he pulls away, "That's why I'm here."_

_Katniss laughs before looping her arms around his neck and __brought__ his weight down towards her, indulging in the heat that emits off his body. _

_"We should go before some unfortunate kids run into us in this state." _

_Katniss whines lightly and runs her finger through his blonde curls, "I don't wanna Peeta."_

_"Come on," he urges, fighting a smile, as he puts on a serious face, "And don't give me that look."_

_"Peeta," she whines again, dragging the 'e' in his name, "It's too early."_

_"Katniss," he laughs, "It is 9." But before she could argue again, he throws on his clothes and slips her sundress on her before __he carried__ her bridal style. _

_She lets out a rare giggle as he carries her across the meadow. Her hair, now completely loose, cascades down onto Peeta's arm where her head is cushioned. Few silky strands of hair were blown upwards by the soothing wind. Her intense, curious grey eyes seemed more mellow as she stares into Peeta's blue ones. "Don't ask," he replies to her silent query, "You'll see when we are there."_

_The car ride seemed extremely short though, the sky is now a completely different shade. The orange, red and purple replaced the clear blue sky, those colours smearing the horizon, leaving trails that will soon be consumed by darkness. Peeta and Katniss sat together on the beach, watching the red fiery orb sink beneath the earth, completely submerging into the ocean before them. The silence around them was oddly comfortable, the stronger ocean winds were blowing against their frames. Fearing Katniss' discomfort, he pulls her closer towards his body, shielding her from the chilly wind. _

_"Katniss," his soft voice rings out, breaking the silence that plagued this secluded beach, "Need to ask you something."_

_"What?" Katniss replied sounding almost impatient by his disturbance to their little peaceful state._

_"You love me real or not real?"_

_"Why do you need to ask," she replies, her brows furrowed together, "Do you still think I'm with you out of pity? Or side with your mother opinion about me being with you only for the wealth of your family?"_

_"Katniss," he sighs softly, "No I just need to hear you say it. I don't care what my mother thinks of you, she has no right and will never be able to alter your position in my heart. Whatever she does or says will not be equal measure to anything you do. I love you for who you are Katniss and I…I know I shouldn't have asked for that type of reassurance but I need to hear your answer. You love me real or not real?"_

_"Real." Katniss replies firmly, her voice caught by the wind __but__ every syllable screamed confidence. _

_Peeta's face lit up, his blonde curls __were __blown by the wind swaying sideways. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement and showed hints of anxiety. Gently, he shifts his body so Katniss __was__ sitting on his thighs and ensured that she __was__ able to see his face as he talks. _

_"Katniss." He said again as his fingers fidgeted restlessly in his pocket. He fixed his eyes on the ocean before them, though his full attention resided with Katniss. _

_"Yes Peeta." Katniss __mimicked__ impatient__ly__, "If you are going to ask me again about me loving you back, I'll tell you now that…I love you."_

_"Marry me." He says abruptly, though the determination and his seriousness was clearly evident in his tone. _

_"You being serious Peeta Mellark?" Katniss asked laughing before placing her hand on his forehead, "you don't seem to have a fever."_

_"Marry me," he repeats, " Marry me because I love you, because you love me and because I want you to always be mine. I've loved you for 15 years and don't plan on ever stopping. Katniss Everdeen, the moment you entered my life, everything changed, you became my universe. __Marry me."_

_"Peeta-"_

_"__I…I understand if you still standby your values of never wedding. But I want you to know, I'm happy to wait for you, no matter how long. It could be 10 years, 20 years, or when we are both old and ugly" he laughs trying to ease his nerves, "I will always wait for you."_

_"Yes." She chocked __out shakily__. Never did she expect to marry, at least she never intended, but now she was marrying Peeta Mellark and she couldn't ask for anything more or less._

_Peeta looked at her surprised, but the shock was quickly replaced by an excited twinkle filled with love. His eyes stared intensely back at her grey ones, his lips pulled up in a grin so big it looks like it hurt. He giddily pulled out the black box in his pocket. Inside laid a delicate yet simple pearl ring. _

_"Is this the pearl you gave me when we first kissed on this beach?"_

_"Yes," he replied blushing slightly, "I stole it from your bedroom."_

_"Peeta Mellark," she laughs, "are you still the man I'm marrying? You seem too devilish."_

_"You are never leaving me now," he laughs before taking her hand in his, he looks into her eyes again and they share a silent exchange, "Always?"_

_"Always."_

* * *

"Katniss!"

Startled Katniss spins around to meet Prim's eyes. "Sorry," she whispers, her voice quivering, "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Katniss," she says her voice soft and soothing, like an addictive drug, "Come on let's go." Her skinny hand finds Katniss' arm gently helping her up.

"Ok," Katniss replies forcing a smile, "Is it time already?"

"Yeah everyone is in position," Prim says as the two makes their way down the hallway, "Everyone is waiting for you to walk down the aisle."

She nods, feeling anxiety build up in her pit. Her limps felt foreign as they took her to where she needed to be. As she glances down, she notices she had forgotten to take off the pearl ring. She laughed internally, this ring was practically mocking her. It was reminding her of who she really wanted to marry. It was a reminder of the fact that she did not love the man she was about to marry.

Katniss griped tighter onto Prim as they neared the entrance. Why did she push him away? Why did she fall into the trap set out by his mother? Now Peeta was probably somewhere married to another girl who had been deemed worthy by his mother.

Katniss sighed. She missed him so much. Everyday she wondered where he was and why he didn't come for her after their fight.

Now everything was too late, she was getting married and that man wasn't him. She was marrying Gale and she didn't love him but she thought perhaps moving on and being happy would finally ease the pain and let her forget the past.

Right now it wasn't working.

* * *

_**Clack**_

_**Clack**_

_**Clack**_

Her heels contacts the marbled floor as she nears the aisle. She could see Gale at the other end and their families and friends seated on either sides. Her mother takes her hand from Prim, who was the maid of honour. The wedding bells echoes off the church wall. However, the joyous music was drowning Katniss as she makes her way towards a future she wasn't ready for.

The air around her seemed to suffocate her as she made her way towards Gale. She could see his grey eyes gleaming with happiness that hers surely didn't reciprocate. Her mind wonders off and sounds of people talking drowned as they reached her ears.

"…Speak now or forever hold you piece"

"WAIT!" A voice rang through the church. The doors had been busted open and a figure walked towards the aisle, his appearance slowly becoming apparent. This snapped Katniss out of her little bubble of regret and her gaze found their way onto the intruder. Her pupils dilated and she gasped in disbelieve.

Everyone in the room turns shocked at the intruder and an airy silence took over. The man was dressed in a fitted black suit that flawlessly showed off his toned frame. His blonde curls draped downwards, looking longer than their usual length. Peeta's blue eyes shone like they always did, his gaze fixed solely on the bride at the end of aisle.

"Katniss," he says breathlessly, "Katniss don't say yes, run away now with me."

Her browed furrowed together, her face conveyed only shock and bewilderment. She didn't know what she was doing but her body gravitated towards Peeta's and before she could stop herself her arms flung themselves onto him. He grinned widely as he pulled her into a tighter embrace. "I missed you," he whispers, "I should've came for you that night. My mother lied to me, she said you were gone and that…you never loved me. I went to your house and you weren't there. I'm sorry."

Katniss broke into a sob as she replied, "But you made it."

"I did, thanks to Delly." He replies, "She told me you were getting married and I had to get here.."

"I'm glad she did," she smiles pulling away, "I didn't say my vows…but what did your mother say?"

"I told her to fuck off. You are my future whether she liked it or not, " Peeta grins ignoring the soft chatters evoked by their actions, "I'm glad you didn't say your vow, because you are mine. Always."

"Always," she replied flashing the pearl ring before him, "Always have been and always will."

Peeta grips onto her shoulder firmly though he was careful not to inflict pain. He pulls her towards him and crashed their lips together. The kiss was passionate and desperate, both were trying to make up for the times they lost due to others constantly intervening with their relationship. Right now, both of them couldn't careless about what others thought. All that mattered now was they were finally together again and that was enough for the time being.

Katniss smiles as they both pull away, she sighs contently and she whispers, "Let's run away. Now."

"What ever you want," Peeta complies smiling, "My girl on fire."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this fic :) This is prompted by Taylor's song Speak Now. hope you guys liked it and excuse errors Ive made. **

**sizzy xx**


End file.
